A Legend of Love
by WizardRock
Summary: After watching his friend and subordinate tortured before his eyes, Roy Mustang has a decision to make. He once again becomes interested in his old friend. Will their love reignite? Lame summary. Sorry. Mustang/OC


Roy Mustang, hands tied behind his back and his gloves lying across the room, could only watch as his lieutenant was tortured right in front of him. At first, Legend had toughed it out. She hadn't so much as whimpered. Now she had let go. She was screaming in agony, but she never would beg them to stop. Roy knew that this was for his benefit. She had been trying to keep him calm as long as possible. They had asked her how loyal she was, asked her if she would die for him. Legend had said yes.

After another hour of her screaming filling his ears, she completely lost herself. She started screaming for Mustang to make it stop, for him to help her. It was more than he could bear. She was one of his most trusted subordinates, perhaps the best, and he couldn't even help her. There was a sickening snap, and then a particularly agonized scream. Roy looked up, scared at what he might see.

Envy had a stabbed a dagger right through her torso. He started twisting it, laughing as he heard her scream. Roy couldn't take anymore. Envy leaned up and whispered, right into Legend's ear, "Do you want me to stop? Tell me to stop and I will." His laughter got louder as she fought to get enough air in her lungs to speak. "Stop... Please, stop it..." Envy did as he was told, pulling the dagger out. He snickered and disappeared, leaving Legend and Mustang alone.

There was running footsteps down the hall, and the door burst open to a flustered Jean Havoc. Havoc moved to free Mustang of his bonds, but Mustang stopped him. "I want you to get Legend out first. She needs immediate help." Havoc only nodded, and freed Legend with swift efficiency. He laid her on the floor and then quickly cut Mustang free. He ran back to Legend and picked her up, speeding out the door.

Mustang could not believe what he had just witnessed. Legend, tortured in front of him to show her loyalty. Would she ever trust him again? Would she ever follow him into battle again with the assurance that no matter what happened, he would be at her side? He wanted to throw up. By the time he got to the car, he was dizzy. He didn't notice himself falling, but he must have, because when he opened his eyes, Havoc had his arm gripped his arm tightly in his hand.

He awoke in a hospital bed. He sat up immediately, noticing Havoc standing there immediately. He sat up quickly, which made him very, very dizzy. "How is Legend? Where is she?" Havoc rose from his chair, walking over to him. "She'll will be fine. She's drifting in and out, but she'll heal fully. The thing that's bothering her the most is her own embarrassment. She's not completely stable mentally... But she'll be fine in a few days. Maes is with her now." Roy felt instantly comforted. If Maes was with her, she would be fine. Sure, he could talk someone's ear off and could be slightly annoying, but he genuinely cared for Legend. At least she wouldn't be bored.

Mustang slipped out of the bed. "Mustang, you shouldn't—"

He stopped Havoc with a wave of his hand. "I'm fine." Then he walked out, not even asking where her room was. He found it soon enough; the door was cracked open. He went in silently, seeing that Maes was sitting in an armchair at her bedside. Maes's head was near her waist, leaning on the bed. He was obviously asleep. Legend's eyes were also closed, but tears were running down her cheeks.

"Legend." Her eyes shot open, somehow locking perfectly with his. "Oh, Mustang... I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Mustang, I've never done anything li—"

"Legend, I know. I know how much pain you were in. You held out for a long time. It only proved how strong you were." She just sighed, lying back down and putting her head on the pillow, an arm thrown over her eyes. Roy went around to the side Maes wasn't on, and gently pulled her arm away. He brushed a piece of blue hair from her face."I'm sorry I did nothing to help you. I'm so, so sorry." She opened her eyes, their blue depths filled with shiny tears. She started to say something, but he put a finger to her lips. She kept crying, closing her eyes tightly again. Mustang had never seen Legend cry. He'd known her since high school, and he never would have thought she was capable of such a thing.

He leaned down and put his forehead against hers. "I hope you know how perfectly beautiful you are, even now." Maes started to stir, but Mustang didn't even notice. "When I'm better... We'll go out sometime. Like we did when we were in school." Mustang nodded and grinned. At least he got another date from this. He had dated Legend for the entirety of his senior year. They broke up when they joined the military. This only proved that that had been a good decision. "I'll be sure to show you a good time," said Mustang, snickering. They stayed there like that for a while, until Legend began to drift off into sleep. Mustang lowered her back down onto the pillows, kissing her forehead before starting to leave. "Roy, you dog!" cooed Maes, laughing. Mustang gave him a startled look. Had he been watching the entire time?

"Look at you, getting all romantic with your subordinate!" He was still laughing like an idiot, and Mustang fought the urge to smack him. "So I'm not allowed to comfort my old girlfriend?" Maes blinked, before his face broke into a huge grin. "You loooooooove her. Don't you?"

Roy sighed. He didn't really know what to say. He did love her, yes, but their romance had come and gone. Now they were just close friends... Could they ever be more than that again? What had just happened proved it might be a possibility. Legend hadn't showed any more romantic interest in him again until now. But then again, she was amazing at hiding her emotions, and might have been doing this for his benefit.

"I dunno." Maes just looked at him incredulously. "How do you not _know_! Most men would _kill_ for a woman like her!" Roy wondered for a moment. Maybe they would try this again after all.


End file.
